Pokemon: Timeless Past
by TarShigori
Summary: A pokemon Journey (OMEGA RUBY) of a young kid, named Aleksandr. Who doesn't really care. K for cartoon violence.
1. Chapter 1 A not so great start

My first fan fic in...god knows how long. Let's hope it works this time though, and doesn't randomly miss out letters. ".." Is speech, (obviously) and -...- is thought. I'll try and update as much as I can. Based of my pokemon adventures in OR and some things that happened in AS. Story at the beginning will be slightly diferent.

* * *

Blinding light filtered through a crack in the vans doors.

"Not the safest thing." I said to myself.

Hey, I'm Aleksandr. Some thirteen year old kid hoping to, one day, become the Champion. Dumb, I know.

I stood up, dusted myself off, and opened the van. Squinting, I made my way into my new house, where my mother greeted me.

"How are you today Aleks, hun? Your dad bought you a new clock, go set the time on it and come back down. I have a surprise for you."

Naturally, I was suspicious and made my way into my room to see a small blue animal sitting down on my bed. -A mudkip!? Is this the gift my mum got me?- I thought to myself. A pokeball was sitting next to it, and underneath, a note. The note read...

"Heya, son, whatcha been up to? I'm sitting in my gym now. Use this pokemon to the best of your ability, and see if you have what it takes to beat me. First though, train this pokemon up, and catch even more. You'll need to, to beat me after all. -Norman, your father."

A grin slowly grew on my face, completely forgetting the clock, I ran downstairs, holding Mudkips pokeball, and ran out the door, only to run into a girl who looked similar age to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I picked up her bag and gave it to her.

"It's alright, are you Aleksandr? I'm May."

"Yeah, I'm Aleksandr...Nice to meet you May." May was wearing a red t-shirt and white shorts, with a red bandana-sort of thing. She had a pokeball in her hand too, on it read 'Treeko'

"My father is looking for you: His in the woods, right over there. Go on over." May seemed to be angry, for some reason, yet a genuinely nice person. I entered the woods, only around the corner from my house, and saw a chubby man, blood pouring from his legs and scratch marks over his arm.

"Help...please!" He plead.

* * *

Short for the first one I guess... More coming soon, including battles, and, of course, more Pokemon. Hope you enjoyed. Battles, I will try to the best of my ability to make epic.


	2. Chapter 2 Are you ready?

"Alright Mudkip, it's your time to shine!" I threw the pokeball into the air, and red light burst out of it. The small dog like pokemon I recognized - Poochyena. "Mudkip, Water Gun, lets go!" My Mudkip jumps into the air and sprays a stream of water at the Poochyena. The Poochyena jumped to the side, and lunged at my Mudkip. It barely managed to escape the jaws of the dog. "Tackle!" I yelled at it, and my Mudkip leaped right into the ribcage of the Poochyena, sending it sprawling. "Lets finish this, tackle!" I yelled at it again. The Poochyena, however lunged at it first, the two colliding. Both were hurt, but in the end, my Mudkip was left standing.

"Go...pokeball!" Yelled a mysterious person. A red light consumed the pokemon, and it disappeared into the pokeball before rolling three times and clicking. I turned to see who it was, and to my surprise, it was May. "Here." She said, picking the pokeball up and giving it to me. "It's not fair I stole that pokemon from you."

"Thanks...I guess." I said, taking the pokeball. Sliding it onto my belt, I glanced at May. "Why are you here?" I questioned.

"Because this guy is my father, doofus." May said, helping up her father. He wore a white labcoat, and blue shorts. Odd getup. However, I then realized something: May's father is the professor.

"Wait, wait, you're the professor? Oh please sir, may I have a pokedex?" I said, rather stupidly dropping to one knee and pleaded him. He raised a hand to his fair-haired beard, stroked it for a moment, and nodded.

"Fine, son, your Pokemon journey is about to begin... Are you ready? Are you ready for the time of your life?"

All I could do is nod in glee.


End file.
